I Never Told You I Loved You
by Kontradiction
Summary: Heero is in a relationship with Relena, but he realises he should never have left Duo. Yaoi. SAD! Death!fic
1. Default Chapter

I Never Told You I Loved You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Heero or Duo (But if you want to sell them I'll buy them both!) I don't own Relena (If I did, she'd be madly in love with Dorothy) I don't own Dido or any of her songs.but I do own the CD.  
  
-Notes-  
  
This was just a try at something different. //.// are song lyrics, the rest is pretty obvious. I should have the next chapter of G-Boy in Dresses up by Monday, hopefully earlier. And for those of you who haven't read it.PLEASE DO!!! I think it's my best story, it's humour(my personal fave for GW).  
  
//So you're with her, and not with me, I hope she's sweet, and so pretty//  
  
Reluctantly Duo trailed behind the happy couple. Heero plucked a flower off a bush and handed it to Relena. "Here." Relena laughed and tucked it behind her ear,  
  
"Arigato Heero," She smiled threading her arm through his.  
  
"I'm just going to grab an ice cream, I'll see you later," Duo murmured.  
  
"Bye," Relena replied, smiling at Heero.  
  
"Later Duo." Heero added, kissing Relena's cheek sweetly.  
  
Relena blushed and slipped her hand into Heeros', "Let's go home now Heero."  
  
"Okay," Heero agreed, letting Relena pull him along.  
  
//I hear she cooks delightfully, a little angel beside you//  
  
Relena tugged off her coat, cheeks flushed from the run, "I'll cook us something, ne Heero?"  
  
"Hn." Heero said nodding amiably, shutting the door to their apartment.  
  
Relena giggled, "Give me half an hour. Do you like your carrots chopped or sliced?"  
  
//So you're with her, and not with me, oh how lucky one man can be//  
  
Duo kicked the bed, "You're just sadistic Duo. Torture yourself all the time. You need a life."  
  
Duo wrapped his hands and jogged over to the boxing bag in the boxing bag in the middle of his lounge, pounding the innocent object with all his pain anger and grief at what never should have been.  
  
//I hear your house is smart and clean, oh how lovely with your homecoming queen//  
  
Heero carefully folded his jacket, setting it on the bed. He hadn't expected Relena would put so much effort into housekeeping, but she did. In fact she seemed, on the surface to be the perfect housewife. Heero knew if he was going to be the perfect human, then Relena was the perfect choice for a partner. He was through with following his emotions, he had chosen Relena, not Duo.  
  
//When you see her sweet smile baby don't think of me//  
  
Relena stepped out of the kitchen, carrying the dinner and smiling sweetly, "Heero honey, can you give me a hand?" She called, her face filled with affection.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hee-chan!" Duo called, nearly toppling over as he tried to balance both plates, and glasses and champagne, "Help!"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes, and laughed as the braided baka grinned up at him from the floor. Heero scooped him up, stealing his lips, ruined dinner already forgotten.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
//When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me//  
  
Heero set his fork down, "Bed time now 'Lena?"  
  
Relena giggled, "Oh Heero!"  
  
Heero picked the girl up and carried her into the room they shared. The lovemaking was gentle, Heero was always afraid to hurt the girl, she cried out in pain far more then Duo ever had. Relena had fallen asleep moments after Heero came, exhausted, but she lay in his arms, her body entangled with his.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Duo laughed, his amethyst eyes clouded with desire,  
  
"I never met someone who could match me for endurance before." Duo whispered, nibbling at Heero's ear,  
  
"Baka." Heero whispered affectionately, holding the boy close, "I think you were made for me."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
//So you're with her, and not with me, I know she spread sweet honey//  
  
Relena stirred, her eyelids fluttering open.  
  
"I always knew inside you were gentle, not rough, like Dorothy told me you would be."  
  
Heero felt as if she were sticking a knife in her gut, but he had been right, true passion in bed would scare her.  
  
"I think you were made for me."  
  
//In fact your best friend, I heard he spent last night with her//  
  
Heero kissed her nose, "You do huh?"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"You can't keep doing this Heero!" Trowa snapped  
  
"Why not?" Heero asked  
  
"She's not right for you!" Quatre told him, turquoise eyes filling with tears as he snuggled closer to Trowa.  
  
"She's never done anything other then."  
  
"Heero.she's sleeping with Wufei."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
//Now how do you feel?//  
  
Heero closed his eyes, unable to look at her, "You do huh?"  
  
He turned his back on her, falling asleep instantly, into dreams of Duo, his smile, and his eyes.  
  
//Oh it's too late, and it's too bad, don't think of me//  
  
Heero woke in the morning, angry at himself and Relena, himself for never realising how much Duo meant to him until it was too late and Relena because she wasn't right for him. because she wasn't Duo.  
  
//Does it bother you now all the mess I made?//  
  
"Duo." Heero murmured  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"God Duo, your room is a sty!"  
  
Duo looked around, "I."  
  
"And you haven't done the dishes since I left on the mission!"  
  
"I."  
  
"You're pathetic Duo! I don't know why I put up with you!"  
  
Duo spun around and ran from the room.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Heero felt his eyes fill with tears, "Gomen Duo."  
  
//Does it bother you now all the clothes you told me not to wear?//  
  
"Gomen."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"You can't wear that!" Heero snapped.  
  
"Why not?" Duo pouted  
  
"It's degrading. I'm not going out with a common hooker, I'm going out with my koi."  
  
"So now my clothes aren't good enough for you, is that it?"  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Damn you Heero! I thought you were differnet."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"I am different Duo." Heero murmured, "I don't care what you wear, you'll always be beautiful to me."  
  
//Does it bother you now all the angry games we played?//  
  
"Ai shiteru."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Say you love me." Duo pleaded.  
  
"I can't." Heero replied.  
  
"I love you." Duo started.  
  
"Baka. Can't you see I have work to do?"  
  
"God Heero. I hate you sometimes."  
  
"You don't understand." Heero muttered.  
  
"No, you don't understand." Duo snapped, snatching a blanket off the bed, "I'm sleeping in the lounge."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Ai shiteru." Heero murmured, "And I should have told you."  
  
//Does it bother you now when I'm not there?//  
  
Tears spilled from Heero's eyes,  
  
"I made such a terrible mistake, and the worst thing is. you're not here to make it all better."  
  
//When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me//  
  
"God Heero, without you.my life's shit." Duo muttered, "Before you, I had no one, and now you're gone too."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Heero opened the limousine door with a flourish,  
  
"My Lady." Relena giggled  
  
"Oh Heero." She purred.  
  
Heero smiled, "We don't want to be late."  
  
Duo watched as Heero and Relena kissed. The two brushed lips, both smiling, faces full of love.  
  
Heero had never kissed Duo like that. Like he cared enough to make sure the kiss didn't leave bruises.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Duo lay the cold steel on his wrist, feeling goosebumps form where the knife blade touched.  
  
//When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me//  
  
Duo applied a tiny bit of pressure, then pulled away, he could see the impression of the blade. He pressed harder, red roses blossomed from the cut, "So beautiful."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Duo pushed open the door. Heero lay on the bed, holding Relena as if she were a china doll he was afraid would break. "Sleep princess." He murmured. Relena smiled in her sleep. Duo began to cry, he knew Heero would never hold him like that.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Tears and blood mingled together, Duo cut deeper into his wrists, "Heero."  
  
//Oh its too late, oh it's too bad, don't think of me//  
  
Heero pounded on the door, "Duo! I need to talk to you!"  
  
No reply. Heero casually picked the lock. "Duo!" He called. Maybe he'd fallen asleep in the kitchen, like he often did.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Duo was slumped on the table, eyes closed, hot chocolate in front of him. Heero smirked.  
  
"Baka," He kissed the boys the boys nose, moving the chocolate aside.  
  
"Wake up koi." Heero murmured.  
  
Duos violet eyes fluttered open,  
  
"Hee-chan," Heero smiled, covering the boys mouth with his own, "I missed you when I woke up alone in bed."  
  
Duos lips twitched into a smile, "That was naughty of me."  
  
"You deserve to be punished." Heero murmured, picking up the boy and carrying him towards his punishment.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Heero stepped into the kitchen, only to find Duo sprawled lifeless on the floor. Heero fell to his knees searching for a pulse. Duos eyes fluttered open, "Heero." He smiled weakly, "I knew you'd be my guardian angel." Violet eyes fluttered closed, never to open again. Heero let out a cry of anger, despair, and pure sadness, "Oh god Duo, I was too late.I never told you.I loved you."  
  
Owari. 


	2. ALTERNATIVE ENDING

I Never Told You I Loved You  
  
Disclaimer: It's still not mine  
  
Okay this is the ALTERNATIVE ending for those of you who refused to talk to me if I didn't write a different ending  
  
*glares at Hay-chan and Leni*  
  
And for those of you who couldn't cope with the first ending  
  
*glares at Quatre who's sniffling into a hankerchief*  
  
Heero stepped into the kitchen, only to find Duo sprawled lifeless on the floor. Heero fell to his knees searching for a pulse. Duos eyes fluttered open, "Heero..." He smiled weakly, "I knew you'd be my guardian angel."  
  
Vilolet eyes closed and Heero gripped Duo's shoulders, "Don't die on me Duo! I was wrong to pick Relena... I don't love her. I love you!"  
  
Heero tore strips from his singlet and quickly bound Duo's wrists and called the hospital,  
  
"I need an ambulance now! My friend has slit his wrists!" Heero quickly gave the man Duo's address then dropped back down to Duo's side and hugged the boys body to him.  
  
Duo's eyes flickered open, "Heero... why won't you let me... die?"  
  
"I love you Duo... I can't live without you!"  
  
Duo bit his lip, "You...love me? B-but... Rele..."  
  
"Is irrelevant. Nothing matters but you surviving... you being my love again."  
  
Duo's eyes fluttered closed and his breathing evened out as he fell into sleep.  
  
The ambulance came and Duo was taken to hospital. Heero spent every waking moment by his side, professing his love and begging Duo to wake, and eventually he did.  
  
~Three weeks later~  
  
"Aw, c'mon Hee-chan I dare you."  
  
"No way Maxwell..."  
  
"Don't you love me?" Duo pouted  
  
"Yes, but not that much."  
  
"But Hee-chan..."  
  
Whatever Duo was going to say was interrupted as Heero let out a cry of pure horror and launched himself at Duo,  
  
"Duo...look out"  
  
There was a loud crash and Duo shook his head in dazed horror,  
  
"Hee-chan!" He cried dropping to his knees at the stoic pilots side.  
  
The intense pilots eyes were open in a mimicry of life, but they were filled with pure horror, which was echoed by his lovers.  
  
Duo tried to pull Heero out from under Wing Zero but he was stuck.  
  
"Noooo!" Duo cried staring at his lover in shock.  
  
Was it possible that a stray breeze could knock over the mightiest of the Gundams and kill the happiest of the Gundam pilots after he'd just found his true love?  
  
Duo felt tears began to stream down his face, "He died to save me..."  
  
The same wind which had stolen Heero from Duo whistled around the braided pilots feet, and Duo gave a sad smile,  
  
"I can't live without you either Hee-chan..."  
  
Owari  
  
Heero: I die?  
  
Dria: ::smirks in satisfaction:: That's what happens when you try to mess with the work of a master  
  
Hay-chan: What was THAT?  
  
Dria: The alternative ending  
  
Leni: Heero dies!  
  
Duo: And so do I!  
  
Dria: ::Shrugs:: Well, at least you got to spend a LITTLE bit of time together  
  
Heero: That ending was even worse then the first.  
  
Dria: ::Starts to cry:: It's angst!  
  
K-chan: It's okay Dria... now, I know a nice padded cell where you can have a nice little cry... 


End file.
